Dreams
by goosequill
Summary: History Boys: Posner dreams of Dakin all the time. Finally he decides to do something about it. What will happen? Probably a oneshot, unless I get a big response. Slash Warning! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alan Bennett owns the History Boys, Dakin, Posner (rats!), and everything else. The quotes are the intellectual property of their attributed authors.

--

"Dreams are the touchstones of our characters" Henry David Thoreau

--

Dakin's dark, sultry beauty was illuminated only by the soft glow of the lamp that sat on Posner's bedside table. Outside, it was dark. The whole house, the whole universe was quiet. Nothing, no one breathed. Slowly, Dakin advanced on Posner, who sat on the bed. His hand reached out, and gently stroked the smaller boy's soft, pale cheek. The dark, wide eyes looked up at him.

"I love you." Dakin whispered fiercely.

"Oh, Dakin, I…" Posner sighed.

"Hush", Dakin said, soft, but firm. His finger lightly brushed those soft, sensuous lips. He sat down on the bed, and pulled the small boy onto his lap. His hand came up and grabbed the back of Posner's neck. He pulled him into a long kiss. A shock of emotion coursed through Posner's body like a bolt of lightning. He was on fire, he was drowning, he was _alive_!

Dakin's mouth left his own, and traveled to Posner's ear. Dakin breathed gently into Posner's right ear, sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine. Dakin's tongue probed the earlobe, and gently brought it into his mouth. Dakin nibbled on the tender flesh, relishing the feel of it between his teeth. His tongue continued to explore Posner's ear, and then abruptly left.

"Take off your shirt." He whispered as his mouth drew back. Posner hastened to comply, ripping off the offending garment and leaving his thin pale chest exposed. Dakin got up, and draped the smaller boy on the bed. Slowly, teasingly, he trailed his fingertips over the tender flesh. Posner writhed with excitement.

"Please, Dakin…" he nearly moaned.

"Hush" Dakin said again, and he kissed Posner softly. He then bent over the boy's chest, and began to explore with his tongue. Posner's skin was incredibly soft, and very smooth. It smelled, well, Posner-esque. It was clean, sweet, heavenly. Dakin's tongue was blowing Posner's mind. This warm, wet paradise was beyond anything Posner could fathom. Dakin moved down that wonderful body, toward the edge of Posner's trousers. As he approached the belt, he paused, his finger teasingly stroking the delicate skin just above the erogenous zone. It was driving Posner crazy.

"Damn it, Dakin, don't stop!" he nearly screamed, voice breaking. Dakin looked up, amused.

"Horny tonight, aren't we?" Now, deliberately teasing, he moved back up, and continued to enjoy Posner's chest. On the bed, Posner squirmed with pleasure and need.

"Please, Dakin… please", he moaned. Dakin smiled.

"Oh, no. Poz. Not yet. We're just getting started." He came up to kiss Posner's slender neck. He nuzzled his head into the lightly fragrant, soft flesh. Posner's wonderful scent made him slightly giddy. He loved this.

He took one of Posner's small, delicate hands in his own, and brought it to his mouth. He loved Posner's hands. Like him, they were small, pale, soft, and perfectly formed. First, he lightly kissed each fingertip. Gently, slowly, ever so tantalizingly, he sucked on each finger, each perfect white little digit. He kept the thumb in his mouth for some time, caressing it with his tongue. On the bed, Posner writhed with pleasure, almost gasping.

"I love your hands." Dakin said reflectively. He kissed the fingertips again.

"Fuck me" Posner gasped, his loins on fire and his mind in disorder.

"Oh, is that what you wanted?" Dakin asked, mockingly inquiring.

"Yes! Please! Please, Dakin! Fuck me! Please!" Posner was howling now.

"Pants off, then." Dakin ordered. Posner tore the trousers off, and threw them on the floor. He began to remove his underpants, but Dain stopped him.

"Keep 'em on for a bit." He said. Posner wore a pair of pristine tighty-whities. They very tightly hugged his groin, perfectly outlining his raging hard on. Dakin chuckled.

"Look at you, little boy." Dakin laughed, pinching Posner's cheek.

"Come on." Posner said impatiently.

"Give me a moment to get off my trousers." Dakin removed his own pants, and then his boxers. He pulled off Posner's briefs as well. As Posner lay on his back, looking up at him, Dakin laughed.

"What?" Posner asked.

"It's just… Scripps is right, you _are_ like a spaniel. Lying like that, you look just like a puppy. Like a cocker spaniel puppy who wants a belly rub." Laughing, Dakin rubbed Posner's chest as if he was a large dog.

"Come on, Dakin!" Posner was dying with need.

"Fine." Dakin's voice was heavy with mocking exasperation. "Up on all fours, my little spaniel. Doggystyle's only appropriate…"

Then Posner woke up.

--

"The center of every man's existence is to dream." G. K. Chesterton

--

Posner lay panting on his small bed, his body covered with sweat. He stared up at the ceiling, the bluish moonlight from his window illuminating his face. Mouth slightly open, eyes wide. He felt miserable.

The bedclothes lay in shambles around him. He had tossed his pillow across the room. He felt his chest, and his hand was damp with sweat. Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and the bright glare of the hallway light flooded his dark room. Posner grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his naked body. His father's head poked itself in from the corridor.

"David", he said, concerned. "are you alright? We heard a scream…"

'Fine, dad." Posner aid quickly, flustered. "I'm fine. Just- just a nightmare."

"Alright. Good night." Mr. Posner withdrew, and the room was returned to its customary darkness. Posner threw himself back on the bed with a sigh.

"Fuck" he whispered. This was becoming a regular thing with him. Third time this week, and it was only Thursday. This was too much. As if he didn't think about Dakin enough when he was awake. He noticed that, as usual, he was achingly hard.

"Fuck."

--

"Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly." Langston Hughes

--

Posner leaned against the brick wall of the schoolyard, hands in his pockets. His leather satchel sat at his feet. Akthar, his best friend, was stretched out on top of the wall, looking at the sky.

"I dunno, Adhil, I can't stand it. I'm starting to do it in my sleep too."

"Do what?"

"Think about Dakin."

"You're kidding", Akthar laughed.

"I'm serious." Posner said.

"You mean, like dream about him, or _dream_ about him." Akthar sat up and looked at his friend.

"The latter." Posner answered miserably.

"So, you dream about…" Akthar broke into raucous laughter.

"It's not funny…" Posner said.

"Of course it is. You are either the saddest, most romantic, or horniest person on the planet."

"Don't I know it."

"well, how far did you go?"

"We were about to… you know… when I woke up."

"From zero to sixty in one night? You do move fast." Akthar said, amused.

"And that's not all. Apparently I'm screaming out in the night. Woke my parents up last night." Posner said.

"What? Screaming?" Akthar laughed.

"Yeah. Dakin had me screaming, and next thing I know, I'm awake, sweaty, and there's my Dad saying 'are you alright?'".

"You poor sod. You're really obsessed, aren't you?"

"So it would seem. What the hell am I going to do?"

"You're… bloody addicted to him. That's your problem."

"So, what do I do?"

"Find somebody new. Survive on film stars and athletes like normal people."

"Fat chance of that…"

"I'm serious, David. You gotta find something, somebody, anything else to obsess about. You're label to try and off yourself if you keep on like this. It's bad for you."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, but, I've noticed you've lost a lot of weight this term, and you don't have much to spare. You haven't slept much, you're going downhill fast, mate. You're going to waste away."

"I repeat, what do I do?"

"I dunno" Akthar sighed. "Go for it, I suppose."

"what do you mean?" Posner asked, puzzled.

"Throw yourself on him. Offer him whatever he wants. Do something. You've got to either get satisfaction or find a new obsession. Otherwise, you'll be off your head pretty soon."

--

"Nothing happens unless first a dream." Carl Sandberg

--

The group of boys left Hector's class, and walked out into the grey afternoon. Crowther and Rudge headed off to their football game. Timms and Lockwood began to head home. Akthar and Posner walked together, behind Scripps and Dakin who were planning a trip into town.

"I'm going to do it." Posner whispered to Akthar.

"Do what?" Akthar asked, puzzled.

"Throw myself on him." Posner said. He raised his voice. "Er- Dakin, could I- could I talk to you for a moment?"

Dakin turned around.

"Sure", he said. He turned to Scripps. "I'll meet you at the pub."

They walked over to the more private corners of the schoolyard. Dakin fished out a cigarette, and lit it.

"what's up?" He asked.

"Um, er- well, the thing is… I love you…" Posner began awkwardly.

"Poz…" Dakin interrupted.

"No, let me finish. I know you like girls, basically, and you've got Fiona- and I don't, well I don't expect much in return, but, I'm- I- I can't stop thinking about you- and- I- well- I- need you. I need you. I'm, I'm addicted to you. I can't stop dreaming about you. I understand you wouldn't want a- a- a relationship, but I do _need_ you, and- well- I mean- what I'm trying to say is- it would mean a lot to me if you would let me suck you off. Or something. Whatever you want." Posner let it all out breathlessly.

Dakin laughed. Posner flushed, and turned away.

"Alright".

"What?" Posner was incredulous, unbelieving.

"If you want to, I guess we could…" Dakin smiled.

'"Oh, thank you." Posner hugged Dakin around his middle.

"Tomorrow, after class, we'll go somewhere private."

"Yeah. Good."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you." Posner felt like he would explode with joy and anticipation.

--

"By believing in his dreams, a man turns them into reality." Herge


End file.
